warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kojotenstern
Kojotenstern (Eng: Coyotestar) ist eine elegante, sandfarbene Katze mit verschiedenen braunen schildpatt Flecken. Sie hat gelbe Augen, einen buschigen Schweif, Rosa Nase und Ballen. Charakter Kojotenstern ist eine loyale und dem Gesetz der Krieger treue Katze, die hart gearbeitet hat um Anführerin zu werden. Eher gezwungener Maßen ist Schakalstern ihr Gefährte, da er sie zur Paarung zwang. Obwohl sie ihn dafür hasst und verachtet, würde sie niemals den Jungen die Schuld daran geben, sie können nichts für die Tat ihres Vaters. Ob sie ihren Posten behält oder zurück tritt weiß sie noch nicht, da eine Anührerin in der Regel keine Jungen hat, wenn sie nicht schon als junge Kriegerin einen Gefährten hatte bevor sie zur zweiten Anführerin ernannt wurde. Sie ist ihrem Clan treu ergeben und würde alle ihre neun Leben auf einmal geben nur um ihren Clan in Sicherheit zuwissen. Deshalb ist es für sie auch kein Problem alleine zurück zubleiben um dem Clan die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Auftritte Aufbruch Sie wird unsanft durch den Angriffsschrei geweckt, den Schakalstern so wie die anderen beiden Anführer ausstoßen. Verwirrt fährt sie aus dem Schlaf, ehe sie sich den Steinfall der zur Hochnase führt hinab arbeitet. Sie kann es nicht ganz glauben und hilft zunächst Amselpfote die mit Froschsprung kämpft. Dann ruft sie laut, was das Ganze soll. Kurz darauf sieht sie wie Laubkralle in die Kinderstube eindringt und mit Rehjunges hinausstürmt die er zu Schakalstern wirft. Dieser schüttelt das Junge und stellt seine Forderung. Sie meint die anderen Anführer können so was nicht verlangen, aber Schakalstern meint, der DonnerClan würde nur noch aus Streunern, Einzelläufern und Hauskätzchen bestehen. Er schmeißt Rehjunges wie Krähenfraß weg und die drei anderen Clans ziehen sich zurück. Sie fragt alle wie es ihnen geht, aber Rehjunges ist wichtiger, der sie nur stumm und tröstend beistehen können. Sie hält Flammenherz davon ab, Rauchpelz nachzustürmen, der wegen dem Mord an seiner Tochter extrem wütend ist. Sie lässt das Lager in den Pfoten ihres Stellvertreters Flammenherz und macht sich auf zum Mondsee um den SternenClan um Rat zu fragen. Als sie den Felsgrad der zum Mondsee führt erreicht, taucht Schakalstern mit einer Patrouille auf bei der auch Laubkralle und der Krieger Riesenherz dabei sind. Schakalstern fragt Frech was sie hier suche und sie entgegnet nachdem sie sah das Schakalstern ein Auge fehlt, sie wolle den SternenClan um Rat fragen, wo sie hin sollen. Schakalstern ist abfällig und meint sie solle es versuchen, dann beleidigt er den Clan als Hauskätzchen Brut. Sie ruft ihm nach er würde dafür in den Wald der Finsternis kommen, aber er geht weg und spricht nur verächtlich es würde nicht passieren. Riesenherz bleibt zurück und entschuldigt sich. Auch informiert er Kojotenstern darüber das Schakalstern nur noch ein Leben lebt. Sie begibt sich zum Mondsee und berührt das Wasser ehe sie in den Schlaf gleitet und sie Blaustern, Nebelstern, Riesenstern und Fetzenstern begegnet. Diese sagen ihr sie müssen fliehen, Schakalstern habe keine leere Drohung ausgesprochen. Riesenstern sagt das Schakalstern bald seine gerechte Strafe bekommen würde. Auch erfährt sie der SternenClan würde den DonnerClan niemals im Stich lassen. Ihre Ahnen würden mit ihnen Reisen. Nebelstern sagt darauf hin sie würde mit Steinfell beim See bleiben, doch Feuerstern erinnert alle daran das Tüpfelblatt nicht nur beim SternenClan sondern auch bei den WolkenClan Ahnen wandelte und sowohl Federschweif, würde auch beim Stamm der ewigen Jagd und beim SternenClan wandeln. Dann verblassen sie und Kojotenstern wacht auf. Sofort eilt sie zurück zu ihrem Clan und verkündet was sie erfahren hat. Dann bespricht sie sich mit Flammenherz, Honigtau und Blattpfote in ihrem Bau und gibt Anweisungen die sofort umgesetzt werden. Flammenherz soll den Tunneleingang auf ihrer Seite des Territoriums frei legen und dann Junge, Königinnen, Älteste und die jüngeren Schüler mitnehmen und zum unterirdischen Wasserlauf führen. Sie bildet mit den Kriegern und älteren Schülern so wie Honigtau die Nachhut. Kaum sind sie in den Tunneln und haben sie blockiert, hört sie Schakalstern, der sich mit Laubkralle unterhält. Sie eilen zum Wasserlauf und besprechen sich kurz, ehe sie los stürmen, da ihre Flucht bemerkt wurde. Sie brechen am weit entfernten Ende des Tunnels hervor und rennen so schnell sie können. Als sie den Befehl zur Rast gibt, führt sie eine Jagdpatrouille raus und weißt auch Flammenherz an eine zusammen zustellen. Mit einer Menge Frischbeute beladen, kommen sie zurück und alle fangen an zu essen. Jedoch werden sie von Schakalstern und seinem Clan gestört, der sie als Beutediebe bezeichnet. Schützend baut sie sich vor ihrem Clan auf und sucht das Gespräch, mit Schakalstern, der auf ihre Frage warum nur meint, sie wüsste nur zu genau warum er das tut. Er deutet an, dass er sie als Gefährtin wollte und nicht nur als Freundin, und der DonnerClan dafür leiden müsse. Sie erkennt dass sie den Clan nur Schützen kann, wenn sie zurückbleibt und mit Schakalstern kämpft. Nach langer Diskussion mit Flammenherz der meint, der Kampf würde unfair werden, so wie sie weg wären, willigt dieser doch ein und führt den Clan weg. Es beginnt zu regnen, als sich beide gegenüberstehen und kurz darauf kämpfen sie. Jedoch mischt sich Laubkralle ein und Schakalstern gelingt es Kojotenstern zu Boden zu ringen. Dann vergeht er sich an ihr. Als er fertig ist, ist der WindCLan bestürzt und bis auf Laubkralle will keiner der WindClan Krieger es Schakalstern gleich tun. Doch noch bevor Laubkralle zur Tat schreiten kann, trifft ein Blitz die drei Katzen und tötet die beiden Anführer und Laubkralle. Als sie die Augen öffnet, schmeckt die Luft nach Sternen und vor ihr und den anderen beiden, erscheinen SternenClan Katzen. Es sind Riesenstern, Feuerstern,, Kurzstern und Blaustern. Blaustern begrüßt die drei und stellt sich und die anderen drei vor. Riesenstern entchuldigt sch erneut für Schakalsterns verhalten und sagt außerdem er bereue es zu tiefst bei ihrer Ankunft am See Kurzstern zu seinem Stellvertreter ernannt zuhaben da er aus dem WindClan einen Haufen Fuchsherzen gemacht habe, die nur eines beweisen konnten dass sie schwach sind. Kojotenstern schaut Kurzstern zu der Schakalstern und Laubkralle mit nimmt in den Wald der Finsternis, denn alle drei werden von einer dunklen Fläche die von Kurzstern ausgeht verschluckt. Feuerherz tritt zu Kojotenstern und meint ihre Ahnen reisen mit ihnen und immer mehr Katzen die im DonnerClan lebten, tauchen auf. Auch Katzen wie Nebelstern, Steinfell, Sturmpelz, Federschweif, Bernsteinpelz. Als Kojotentern fragt wo sie hin sollen und wie sie sich nennen sollen, schnurrt Blaustern auf und erklärt, der Blitz der sie zusmamen mit Laubkralle und Schakalstern traf, war ein Zeichen. Damit wird ihr klar sie werden sich absofort BlitzClan nennen. Riesenstern sagt ihr sie solle auf ihre ungeborenen Jungen aufpassen. SIe ist zunächst entsetzt doch Nebelstern macht ihr Mut, da das Gesetz der Krieger ihr die Lösung geben wird. Blaustern zeigt ihr wo sich ihr Clan befindet. Dann schicken sie Kojotenstern zurück und diese verkündet dem WindClan das es den DonnerClan nicht mehr gebe nur noch den BlitzClan. Sie wirbelt herum und folgt der Spur ihres Clans die durch den Regen schwach ist. Sie verläuft sich und kann den Clan nicht finden. Sie ist immer noch augewühlt, über das was ihr passiert ist und bereut es nicht Flammenherz und Rauchpelz da behalten zu haben. Sie kann kaum etwas wittern, da der penetrante Geruch nach nassem Hund überall ist. Alamiert schaut sie sich nach Zweibeinern um, ehe sie Äste knacken und knurren hört und sich etwas durch die Büsche auf sie zubewegte. Sie fühlt sich unwohl und kann sich gut vorstellen wie sich Feuerstern gefühlt haben musste, als die Hundemeute sich im alten Wald-Territorium jenseits der Berge des Stammes des eilenden Wassers frei bewegte. Dann bricht ein Rudel Wölfe hervor und verfolgt sie, das weiß sie zu dem Zeitpunkt aber noch nicht. Vor Panik rennt sie los und zu einer Felswand an der sie sich hocharbeitet, ehe sie auf einem Felssims ankommt. Die Wölfe springen hoch und kleinere Steinchen kullern hinab, sie rutscht weiter nach hinten als sie einen Adler bemerkt, der immer tiefer sinkt. Sie betet mehr als einmal zum SternenClan und schließt immer wieder die Augen, ehe sie Jaulen vernimmt. Der Adler, fällt zu den Wölfen, die ihn packen und fressen. Sie wird hochgezogen und schaut zu den Katzen die sie gerettet haben. Sie stellen sich als Mitglieder des Stammes des tobenden Sturmes vor. Sie bezeichnen sie als Käferhirn und sie entschuldigt sich. Sie schildert ihre Situation und erklärt, sie habe bis her nur einmal den Stamm des eilenden Wassers getroffen. Die Katzen sind erstaunt, dass es den noch gäbe, da sie glaubten Scharfzahn habe ihn längst vernichtet. Sie erklärt, Scharfzahn sei vor langer Zeit gestorben. Sie nehmen sie mit in ihre Höhle und Sturmsager, gewährt ihr Obdach bis ihre Jungen da wären. Sie erfährt auch dass die Tiere die sie verfolgt haben Wölfe waren. Der Stamm nennt sie aber auch ungezähmte Hunde. Sie wird zu der Höhle der Jungenmütter geführt und betritt sie. Nacht mit Sternen ist zunächst skeptisch akzeptiert es dann aber. Beide unterhalten sich und sie erzählt den Jungen von Nacht Regen der am Abend kommt kurz Regen und Nachtigall die in Bäumen singt kurz Nachtigall von Schakalstern, das er tot ist und im Wald der Finsternis. Was den Wald aus macht und dass sie immer artig sein sollen, damit sie in den Stamm der ewigen Jagd aufgenommen werden. Regen möchte dann wissen, ob sie auch in den Stamm der ewigen Jagd kommt und sie erklärt, sie kommt in den SternenClan der vergleichbar mit dem Stamm der ewigen Jagd ist. Beide Jungen löchern sie mit fragen über ihren Namen und sind erstaunt, dass sie als Anführerin nicht auch für Wunden zuständig ist, sondern das von Heilern gemacht wird, welche einen seperaten Rang begleiten. Sie erklärt wie die Namen in einem Clan verteilt werden und meint als Königin wäre ihr Namen ebenfalls Kojotenstern. Nacht möchte darauf wissen, was eine Königin sei und erfährt dass sie das selbe ist wie eine Jungenmutter. Rückkehr Man sieht sie am Eingang der Höhle des Stammes sitzen und in den Himmel starrend. Ihr Bauch ist angewachsen und Sturmsager meint, sie könne jeden Tag ihre Jungen bekommen. Kurz darauf nähert sich ihr eine zweite Katze und sie begrüßt Maus die in den Himmel guckt. Beide unterhalten sich und man merkt, dass beide sich angefreundet haben. Maus erzählt ihr von ihrem Traum und Kojotenstern kann nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie versteht nicht, wie man eine Katze die Talent für Kräuter hat, Beutejägerin werden lässt. Sie erzählt Maus vom Clan leben und das sowohl Kater wie auch Kätzin Heiler werden können, dafür aber weder Gefährten noch Junge haben dürfen. Jedoch muss sie abbrechen, da die Wehen einsetzen. Maus begleitet sie zur Höhle der Jungenmütter und Sturmsager bleibt bei ihr, während Nacht mit ihren Jungen die Höhle verlässt. Die Geburt dauert lange doch am Ende hat sie zwei Söhne und eine Tochter. Vor Erschöpfung verliert sie ein weiteres Leben. Sturmsager, glaubt zu nächst sie habe sich ihren Ahnen angeschlossen und bittet Nacht sich um die Jungen zu kümmern, doch Maus meint, sie würde sich auf ihr fünftes Leben vorbereiten. Sturmsager rügt Maus für ihre Frechheit doch diese behält recht denn Kojotenstern schlägt die Augen auf. Etwas später beobachtet sie wie ihre Jungen mit Nachtigall und Regen spielen. Sie ermahnt Regen er solle nich so grob sein, da Sand der rieselt, Salbei der blüht und Schnee der wirbelt jünger als er wären. Zu nächst hießen ihre Jungen Sandjunges, Salbeijunges und Schneejunges, doch recht schnell überzeugte sie Sturmsager ihnen Stammes Namen zu geben. Regen hört auf und half Schnee hoch, ehe er sich auf seine Geschwister stürzte und die drei über den Boden und durch die Höhle kullerten. Das unbeschwerte Spiel wird je gestört als Wind der Berg umweht und Wind der Kalten Zeit in die Höhle stürzen und den Stamm vor den ungezähmten Hunden waren. Sofort scheuchen Kojotenstern und Nacht ihre Jungen in die sichere Höhle der Jungenmütter doch Nachtigall verliert den Anschluss. Kojotenstern holt sie und bringt sie zu Nacht, ehe sie sich den Angreifern stellt. Diese fixieren sich auf die fauchende Kätzin während Nacht auf die fünf verängstigten Jungen aufpasst. Recht schnell wird klar, dass die Wölfe mit Kojotenstern eine ernstzunehmende Gegnerin haben, welche den Eingang zur Sicheren Höhle der Jungenmütter nicht so leicht frei machen wird. Wenig später, bittet Nacht ihre eigenen Jungen die von Kojotenstern zu beaufsichtigen ehe sie der Königin zu hilfe eilt und zusammen können sie die Wölfe aus der Höhle locken. Danach gibt sie dem Stamm unterricht im Kämpfen und sie und ihre Jungen schließen sich öfters mal den Höhlenwächter und Beutejägern an. Sie lernen die Jagd auf Fasane, Rebhühner, Auerhühner, Wachtel. Ebenso wie man einen Falken oder Habicht mit einem Kaninchen ködert und dann tötet. Maus und sie sind inzwischen gute Freunde und als Kojotenstern den Stamm mit ihren Jungen verlässt, schließt sich ihr Maus an. Sie erreichen das DonnerClan Territorium und nur knapp kann sie Amselpfote davon abhalten Salbei zu zerfetzen. Dann eilen sie dem Clan zu hilfe und können das Blatt wenden ehe die von Amselpfote geholte Verstärkung eintrifft. Als die Wölfe weg sind ernennt sie Amselpote, Dachspfote und Weißpfote zu den Kriegern, Amselflug, Dachskralle und Weißbart. Ebenso ernennt sie Dunkeljunges, und ihre eigenen zu den Schülern Dunkelpfote, Sandpfote, Salbeipfote und Schneepfote. Flammenherz wird Mentor von Dunkelpfote, Rauchpelz von Schneepfote. Rauchpelz ist zwar nicht begeistert aber wirkt zu frieden mit Schneepfote. Ebenso Kleiberflug der Mentor von Sandpofte wird. Nur Kristallfeder scheint absolut unzufrieden, da sie Salbeipfote bekommt, welche ihrem Vater bis aufs Haar gleicht. Tatsächlich wird klar, dass ihre Jungen nicht gerne gesehen sind, denn der Clan ruft ziemlich laut nur Dunkelpfote die anderen drei aber kaum bis gar nicht. Neuanfang Sie ist zusammen mit, Mausepfote, Sandpfote und Schneepfote eine der wenigen Katzen die für Salbeipfote da sind. Die zunehmend unter der Situation leidet. Ihre eigenen Clankameraden sind aber auch nicht gerade von ihr begeistert, aber sie überspielt es und macht wie gewohnt weiter. Als Kristallfeder und Salbeipfote einen Kampf mit ausgefahrenen Krallen auf der Trainingskuhle machen, geht sie da zwischen und wird von Kristallfeder angegriffen, welche ihr ein Leben entreisst. Sie wird beim SternenClan wach, welcher ihre Wunden heilt und sieht noch Rehgesang wie sie verschwindet um ein paar klare Worte mit ihrem Bruder Dunkelpfote zu reden. Am nächsten Tag unterbindet sie den Kampf von Dunkelpfote und Salbeipfote und faucht beide an. Fragt was los ist und hört sich Dunkelpfotes Gründe an. Erklärt ihm dass sie Flammenherz und seine Jungen so wie Kristallfeder nicht so verachtet obwohl diese mit Tigerstern verwandt sind und sie auch Hauskätzchenblut in sich haben. Erinnert sie an das was war, Häherfeder, Löwenglut, und Distelblatt und dass sie obwohl sie ebenfalls HalbClan Katzen sind, treue Krieger des alten DonnerClan waren. Sie wirft allen vor wie Tigerstern zu sein. Sie muss kurz darauf Salbeipfote von Blattsumpf runter ziehen. Sie fragt was mit Salbeipfote los sei. Diese meint zu ihrer Mutter, wenn sie wie eine Verräterin behandelt wird, könne sie sich auch so benehmen. Dann sagt sie sich vom BlitzClan los und verschwindet. Sie rennt ihrer Tochter nach und versucht noch mal mit ihr zu reden. Diese weigert sich aber, dankt ihr für all die Liebe und Zuneigung und verschwindet. Als kurz darauf Flammenherz auftaucht und fragt was los sei. Meint Kojotenstern nur wann er denn vor hat ein Mordanschlag auf sie zu verüben. Sie meint auch sie sehe im Moment nur das Erbe von Tigerstern. Auf der ersten Große Versammlung erklärt sie Silberstern und Schattenstern wie es funktioniert und beobachtete wie Tigerfell für Schattenstern spricht. Am nächsten Morgen wird sie von Silberblütes spitzen Schrei geweckt. Diese sagt Flammenherz sei verschwunden und kurz darauf bemerken die anderen auch das Kristallfeder, Dunkelpfote und Honigtau ebenfalls verschwunden sind. Kojotenstern beschimpft die Verschwundenen als Verräter. Dann ernennt sie Rauchpelz zu ihrem neuen Stellvertreter. Als dieser die Patrouillen einteilt, wird sie von Amselflug um rat gefragt, da diese merkt sie liebt Ampferpelz. Kojotenstern erzählt ihr von ihrer Beziehung mit Schakalstern und wie sehr sie sich einst geliebt haben und was der Grund für sein Verhalten war. Danach bespricht sie sich mit Rauchpelz in ihrem Bau und beide kommen auf Salbeipfote zu sprechen und es kommt fast zu einem Streit. Auf die Neuigkeit, Salbeipfote habe versucht sich mit Todesbeeren umzubringen ist er geschockt, da er nie dachte, sie wären so schlimm zu ihr. Vergeltung Sie hält die Schülerzeremonie für Funkenpfote, Nachthimmelpfote so wie Blaupfote ab. Später schimpft sie mit Dachskralle, der sich auf einen Kampf mit Ampferpelz eingelassen hatte. Sie nimmt Nachthimmelpfote mit zur Beurteilung und diese Endet für Ihre Jungen eher unschön. Eine Tag später hält sie für Ihre Tochter die Kriegerzeremonie für sterbende Schülerab und ernennt sie zur Kriegerin Salbeiblüte. Sie macht sich genau wie Sandpfote und Dunkelwolke große Sorgen. Sie zitiert Schneepfote in ihren Bau und schimpft mit ihm. Dann meint sie, sie ist sehr enttäuscht von ihm und das sagt sie nicht als seine Anführerin. Sie verlässt den Bau um sich mit Rauchpelz über die Strafe für Schneepfote zu unterhalten. Sie gibt ihm keine, da sein Gewissen Starfe genug ist. Als sie auf die Stammeskatzen trifft, lädt sie diese in das Lager ein damit sie dort in Ruhe reden können. Sie freut sich vor allem Nachtigall und Regen zu sehen, da die beiden Jungen schon richtig Groß geworden sind. Morgengrauen Kojotenstern beruft eine Clan-Versammlung ein, als sie von der Auseinandersetzung mit dem StrudelClan an der Grenze des Fluss hört. Sie verkündet das sie bei der nächsten Versammlung ihren Teil des Flusses zurück verlangen werden ansonsten würden sie kämpfen. Sie hält eine Ansprache in der sie ihrem Clan mut macht und bittet Donner den Gründer des Clans ihnen Kraft zu geben. Ferner sagt sie auch wenn sie sich jetzt BlitzCaln nenne im Herzen immer noch der DonnerClan sind. Dann ruft sie Schnell wie der Blitz laut wie der Donner und viele Ihrer Krieger stimmen mit ein. Sie teilt die Gruppen für den Angriff zusammen und lässt die Stammeskatzen in der zweiten Gruppe. Schakalsterns Traum Sie wird das erste mal in Kapitel 2 gesehen, wo sie begeistert neben ihrer Mentorin herum springt und sich mehr wie ein Junges denn einer Schülerin aufführt. Sie meint zu ihrer Mentorin sie sei Aufgeregt, da es ihre erste Große Versammlung ist. Funkenschein weißt sie mehrmals zurecht und beide gehen los Kampftechniken üben. Dort trainieren bereits Rauchpfote und Kleiberpfote die sie aufziehen und meinten sie würde mehr Lärm veranstalten als ein Dachs in einer Fuchsfalle. Die beiden Schüler sind einen Halbenmond älter als Kojotenpfote und als diese spielerisch Kleiberpfote die Zungerausstreckt und sie ebenfalls etwas aufzieht, stürzt sich der braungesprenkelte Schüler auf sie und beide wälzen sich spielerisch auf dem Boden herum und wirbeln eine Menge Sand auf. Auf der Großen Versammlung ist sie zu nächst etwas eingeschüchtert ehe sie sich mit Federpfote, Finsterpfote, Steinpfote, Wolfspfote und Ginsterpfote unterhält. Diese machen aber gleich klar, dass sie nur so freundlich sind, weil Vollmond ist und damit Waffenruhe herrscht. Dann beginnt die Versammlung auch schon. Flammenherz' Aufgabe Stammbaum thumb|center Zitate Bilder Kojotenstern&Schakalstern.png Kojotenstern&Schakalstern1.png Walk with me2.png Coyotstar broken.png|Kojotenstern vermisst ihre Tochter Kojotenstern schlafend.png|Kojotenstern schläft. Was sie wohl träumt? Kojotenstern denkt nach.png Kojotenstern rennt.png KojotensternmitJungen8.png|Kojotenstern liebt ihre Jungen einfach, egal was Schakalstern ihr angetan hat Koyotenstern.png Koyotenstern3.png Koyotenstern2.png Koyotensternträchtig.png KoyotensternJunge.png KoyotensternJunge3.png Ich will nur dich nicht die Freundschaft.png|Schakalstern sagt Kojotenstern wie er für sie immer noch empfindet KojotensternvsSchakalstern.png|Koyotenstern kurz bevor Schakalstern sie überwältigt KoyotensternJunge4.png Koyotenstern4.png Kojotenjunges.png Kojotenjunges2.png Kojotenjunges4.png Marderfell3.png|Mutter und Tochter sehen sich absolut ähnlich Marderfell4.png Marderfell1.png KojotensternundMutter.png|Kojotenstern links und ihre Mutter Mardefell rechts. Beide sehen sich sehr ähnlich man könnte sie für Schwestern halten Koyotenpfote1.png|Kojotenstern mit einem alternativen aussehen KojotensternSchildpatt.jpg Geschenk für Kojote.png|Eine kleine Fanart von Nussfrost KojotensternSternenClan.png|Kojotenstern wenn sie im SternenClan wandelt Charakter Themesongs Lady Oscar Neun Leben Trivia *Sie gibt Rauchpelz das achte Leben Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Junges Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:BlitzClan (By Rena) Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Stamm des tobenden Sturms Kategorie:Jungenmutter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Ist es wirklich richtig? Kategorie:By Kojotenpfote Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Charaktere by Kojotenpfote